Music Box
by Mochiyo-sama
Summary: Dengan berbunyinya kotak musik disampingnya, Miku Hatsune mulai mengingat masa-masa terindahnya bersama sang terkasih, Kaito Shion. / MiKaito. Warnings inside. Based on 'Music Box' by Miku. DLDR. RmR. New author on this fandom. Yoroshiku.


"—_Miku, ayo cepat Miku! Sebentar lagi kita sampai."_

"_Ah, tungguin aku dong BaKaito! Capai tahu."_

_Sore hari yang indah, terlihat dua orang anak—lelaki dan perempuan—sebaya yang sedang beriringan menuju pohon beringin di bukit belakang sekolah. Ditangan sang bocah laki-laki biru terlihat sebuah benda mirip kapsul keabu-abuan tergenggam ditangannya. Sementara di tangan perempuan berambut _teal _terlihat sebuah kotak musik berwarna kecoklatan sedang dipegangnya dengan hati-hati. Nampaknya, mereka akan membuat sebuah kapsul waktu._

"_Miku, sudah bawa barang yang mau dimasukin?" tanya si bocah biru—Kaito._

"_Un!" seru Miku sembari memamerkan kotak musiknya "Kaito-kun juga sudah kan?" Kaito mengangguk._

_Mereka berdua lalu mulai mempersiapkan segalanya. Mulai dari menggali tanah agar sang kapsul bisa terkubur, sampai menulis harapan mereka tentang masa mendatang di secarik kertas kecil. Selesai mengerjakan itu semua, mereka berdua lalu mulai mengubur _time capsule_-nya._

"_Hei, coba kita bisa kayak gini terus ya, pasti seru!" celetuk Kaito tiba-tiba._

"_E—eh, iya ya, benar juga." Tutur Miku pendek. Mukanya mulai berubah _pink.

"_Kalo gitu, janji sama aku ya Miku," Kaito mulai mengaitkan kelingkingnya ke kelingking Miku. "Janji kalo kita bakal terus bersama-sama, selamanya~!"_

_Muka Miku berubah _pink _lagi. Dengan segera ia membalas pernyataan Kaito. "Iya, aku janji akan selalu sama Kaito selamanya!"_

* * *

><p>"<strong>Music Box"<strong>

**A first Vocaloid Fanfiction Presented By Mochiyo-sama**

**Based on Hatsune Miku's song 'Music Box'**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha**

**Warning : OOC, abal, gaje, Straight, Hurt/Comfort gagal, lack of romens, DLDR.**

* * *

><p><em>Ting…<em>

_Ting…_

_Ting…_

_Ting…_

Miku menutup matanya, mencoba meresapi suara-suara yang keluar dari kotak musik kesayangan. Kenapa bisa jadi kesayangan? Karena kotak itu sangat spesial.

Ketahuilah saudara-saudara, sesungguhnya kotak musik itu adalah pemberian dari temannya yang berharga, sekaligus cinta pertama _dan terakhirnya_.

Kaito Shion.

Bertahun-tahun sudah seorang Miku Hatsune menanti kehadiran Kaito dibawah pohon beringin tersebut. Namun yang bersangkutan tetap tak datang-datang.

'_BaKaito, main petak umpetnya kenapa lama sekali sih?'_

Awalnya Miku mengira bahwa si maniak es krim itu hanya sedang bercanda dengannya, tapi _menghilang_ selama bertahun-tahun itu… rasanya tak mungkin sedang bercanda.

Miku lalu memutuskan untuk selalu menunggu Kaito di tempat mereka mengubur _time capsule_ mereka, meski tahu kalau ia tak akan pernah kembali lagi. Dari musim dingin, hingga musim semi. Beralih ke musim panas, lalu gugur, dan kembali lagi ke musim dingin. Tak terasa sudah 14 tahun ia ditinggal begini.

"_Berjanjilah Miku, kita selalu bersama selamanya!"_

_Bats_. Miku lalu menoleh kebelakang, mencari sumber suara suara tadi, namun dibelakangnya didapatinya hanya batang berotot sang beringin yang sudah berumur.

"… Setidaknya Kaito-kun, aku mau ketemu satu kali lagi saja."

_**That day I heard your voice  
>Can be enclosed in the white wind <strong>_

"Miku-chan! Hari ini kita karaokean yuk!"

Miku berbalik dan mendapati sahabatnya—Rin Kagamine beserta kembarannya, Len, sedang melambai-lambai kearahnya. Miku hanya tersenyum pendek dan membalas lambaian Rin.

"_Saa _Miku-chan, ayo kita karaokeeeeeee!" Rin mulai rusuh, sementara kembarannya Len hanya menghela napas.

"Mm.. _gomenne _Rin-chan, aku tak bisa. Ada urusan penting." Tolak Miku. Seketika raut wajah Rin berubah menjadi lesu.

"Kau mau kesana lagi ya?" tanya Len. Mata Miku terbelalak tajam. Memangnya sekelihatan itu ya niatnya?

"Sudahlah Miku, ngapain sih nungguin si Bakaito itu! Ditungguin berapa ratus tahun juga dia gak bakal balik-balik." Ujar Len sarkasme. Len langsung mendapat jitakan manis dari Rin.

"Aku tahu Len, tapi… Aku sudah bertekad kalau aku akan terus menunggunya, tak peduli berapa lama. Aku yakin dia akan kembali." Tutur Miku. Len dan Rin hanya menggelengkan kepala bersama-sama.

"Terserah Miku/Miku-chan saja deh."

"_Arigatou_, Len, Rin! Duluan ya." Miku langsung bergegas menuju tempat tujuannya. Namun ada satu pikiran yang mengganjalnya.

'_Kaito-kun benar… Akan kembali kan?'_

_**I still haven't forgotten holding one another's hand  
>We had made a promise that we'll be together forever<strong>_

"_Aku suka Miku."_

_Miku menoleh karah Kaito dengan muka seperti kepiting rebus. Ke GR-an istilah kerennya. Namun Kaito cepat-cepat menambahkan kalimatnya, "Tapi boong."_

"_Ih, dasar BaKaito! Jahat!" hardik Miku sembari memukul-mukul Kaito keras sampai ia mengaduh kesakitan._

"_Ah, Miku-chan marah ya?" tanya si BaKaito ke Miku yang menggembungkan pipinya karena kesal. "Padahal Miku-chan kalo marah jelek loh. Aku lebih suka Miku kalo lagi senyum, keliatan cantik, pake banget malahan."_

_Miku berbalik kearah Kaito. Bakpao(?) yang bertengger dipipinya sudah menghilang digantikan oleh semburat merah muda. Tadi Kaito memujinya bukan sih?  
><em>

"_Tapi boong."_

BUAGH. _Kaito mendadak tepar tertimpa daun bawang raksasa. Salah anda membuat _Ohime-sama _ini marah, BaKaito-kun._

"Ittai.._ Miku serem amat sih, kayak nen—ups, aku ga mau kena bogeman _leeks _lagi." Ujar Kaito setelah melihat Miku sudah siap-siap melemparnya bak bola _baseball _menggunakan daun bawang yang besarnya diluar nalar itu._

"_Hahaha ~ Miku-tan kalo ngambek lucu banget deh! Tapi tadi aku serius kok." Ujar Kaito polos. _Pink _bukanlah menjadi warna yang mendeskripsikan warna muka Miku sekarang ini. Ah.. kayaknya hari ini ia _blushing _terus deh._

"_Kaito-kun, jangan bercanda lagi ah!"_

"_Demi es krim M*gnum! Aku gak boong!" Kaito mulai mengeluarkan sumpahnya. Tapi Miku Hatsune memutuskan untuk tidak percaya padanya 100 %. Yang ada nanti ia diketawain lagi._

_Hening._

"_Ne ~ Miku-chan," Kaito memulai pembicaraan "Kita… bisa terus kayak gini kan, sampai nanti? Main bareng, sekolah bareng, mengerjakan pr bareng, sampai tidur bareng?" Oke, coret pernyataan terakhir. "Kita, bakal jadi sahabat selamanya kan, Miku?"_

"Kita, bakal jadi sahabat selamanya kan, Miku?" _Entah kenapa kalimat itu begitu menusuk hati sang Miku kecil, namun cepat-cepat ditepisnya pikiran itu. "Tentu saja Kaito! Aku janji~"_

_Kaito lalu memeluk Miku, dengat erat. "Makasih Miku, kau memang sahabat terbaikku!"_

_Miku membalas pelukan si rambut biru—dengan muka merah tentunya. Hatinya tiba-tiba jadi dagdigdug "S—sama-sama Kaito-kun."_

_**The dream we had imagined in our childhood has become a wind**_

_**It returns to the place that we had promised**_

"Padahal Kaito-kun sudah janji, tapi malah ingkar. Dasar bodoh." Cibir Miku dengan mata berair. Digenggamnya kotak keabuan—yang merupakan _time capsule_nya itu dengan erat. Tak lama, permukaan balok itu mulai basah—dibasahi oleh tetesan airmata Miku.

"Bahkan saat waktu yang seharusnya kita gunakan untuk membuka kapsul waktu ini kau juga tak ada." Keluh Miku sebal. Dia lalu mulai mengumpat-umpati si pemilik mata _azure _tersebut.

Tak ingin membuang waktu, Miku lalu mengambil gulungan kertas berpita biru. Gulungan kertas yang ditulis Kaito dahulu. Mungkin tak sopan kalau membuka milik seseorang tanpa ada pemiliknya, tapi berhubung si empunya mungkin—ah bukan, _memang _tak akan kembali lagi, jadi Miku memutuskan untuk langsung membukanya saja.

_SREEEEK._

Mata Miku membulat ketika membaca isi harapan dari seorang Kaito Shion. Bulir-bulir kristal bening mulai berjatuhan dari pelupuk matanya. Dirinya tak dapat mempercayai harapan si maniak es krim itu. Miku mulai menangis sejadi-jadinya, menumpahkan percampuran sedih, kesal, jengkel, dan _sedikit _rasa… senang(?) didalamnya.

"Bodoh… Kaito bodoh… Tak usah ditulis begini juga, aku bakal bilang 'iya' padamu. Padahal aku… Aku juga suka kamu.." tangis Miku. Kejam. Kalau tahu begini, ia juga bakal menyatakan cintanya lebih awal kan?

"Kyaaa! Kertasnya!" Tiba-tiba angin bertiup lebih kencang hingga kertas harapan Kaito yang tergenggam Miku terbang dibawa angin. Terbang tinggi hingga tiba disebuah taman yang terdapat batu nisan yang tampaknya, sudah bertahun-tahun ada disitu. Angin pun menurunkan sang kertas diatas makam itu, seperti membawa harapan sang pemilik kembali bersama-sama dengannya. Harapan yang bertuliskan:

"_Aku harap, saat besar nanti aku bisa mengubah Miku Hatsune menjadi Miku Shion!"_

Harapan yang terdengar polos dan konyol, tapi mampu membuat hati seorang Miku luluh lantak.

_R.I.P Kaito Shion_

_03.09.1993 – 09.07.1997_

_Death by: Accident from saving Miku Hatsune_

"_Sayonara, _Kaito Shion. _Aishiteru yo…_" tutur Miku sembari menggenggam kotak musik yang didalamnya terdapat figurnya dan Kaito sedang berdansa.

_Ting…_

_Ting…_

_Ting…_

_Ting…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Yatta! Akhirnya fic perdana di fandom vocaloid jadi juga! Kayaknya ini fic jadinya melenceng dari ide aslinya, tapi yasudahlah. Gimana ceritanya? Bagus? Jelek? Sampaikan uneg-uneg anda lewat REVIEW!**

**Buat Nacchan, kalo misalnya ceritanya mirip dengan salah satu chapter di ff multichapmu di fandom durarara, _hontou ni gomenasai!_ Ga ada niat kok, sumveh deh!**

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE! Oh iya, _yoroshiku ne Minna ~_**

**~Sign,**

**Mochiyo-sama**


End file.
